icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cc71
Hey ! Welcome to my talk page. Please talk to me and don't forget to leave your signature! :) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) hi icarly i love ur guys showCassidty 08:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC)cassidty Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cc71 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 01:40, April 4, 2011 Hello. (((Don't like me like that? There's always Tori or Cat.))) But Trina scares me. You scare me, buddy. The Sinjin van Cleef 02:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) @The Sinjin van Cleef LOL Awesome haikus I saw on your profile. And the iWin a Trip story you sent me was also awesome :) -Cc71 Congrats Congratulations of getting the role of Trina........I'm happy for you, but sad I didn't get the part. Good job.. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 19:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :D howdy, friend! how's it going? :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie 08:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: ahhh fifteen more days! :) and long story short, this thing on my laptop removed all of my microsoft programs. -_- don't worry, though! i'll re-download them as soon as i can. I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE TOO! it's so hilarious! :3 AllYouNeedIsSeddie 05:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) i like all of them! probably...the dance. xD how about you? AllYouNeedIsSeddie 07:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, MISTER! OR MRS. OR WHATEVER... like my Full House reference? ;) chickie, WHERE HAVE U BEEN!? i miss u a lot! xD u haven't been on lately, and i NOTICED. u cannot get past me! eh, reply soon. <3 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 07:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) i AM excited, actually. especially for ilmm! when r u gonna write more fanfics!? lookin forward to it! ;) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 20:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Bye, Buddy! Hey, Cc! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temporarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thank's for the encouragement and the comment! I'll miss everyone :*( http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee! Until then, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Hellooo. Thank you, Cc! And a hater? D: Aww. Well, I still think your story is great. ^_^ AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 05:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! LOL Haha, Yeah Your The First One To Wish Me It For Today. But The First EVER, Was MLEPresents... LOL, So Yeah. Thanks xD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 12:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: poll No blog, but I can give you instructions here: Just write (in source mode): Question Option 1 Option 2 ... Option X Mak23686 08:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey....same to you! :) NosebyMosebyNosebyMoseby Hi, haha there's not much to talk about now. I was trying to talk to someone about ilove you and the break up but no one would listen. Heeelllooo 03:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Your blog In the Last Episode Standing blog, iStart a Fanwar got elminated, so now it's 13. iSell Penny Tees 12. iDo 11. iStart a Fanwar :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 13:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fanfic Username Yup! That's me! Along with my mediocre stories... Anypooh, I'm surprised you recognized me. I feel like a winner now! :) Sparklyplatypus 03:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did? I'm not good at remembering usernames...haha. Anyway, it was my pleasure to review your story. It was great. Plus, I know how awesome it feels to get reviews, so I try to review anything I like. I do hope you check out my stories...not gonna lie, they aren't the greatest, but I think they're still enjoyable and I worked hard on them. So...yeah. :) Sparklyplatypus 03:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I always use Fanfiction to put off homework! haha. Anyway, I really love those parodies. I hope you continue with those. :) Sparklyplatypus 18:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) iGot a Hot Room-- ELIMANATED iGot a Hot Room is elimanated. can I do a blog like yours someday? Toadetterocks 23:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks. Toadetterocks 19:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) iSams Mom ELimanated ISams Mom elimanated funny, second time im telling you this. first above now this. odd Toadetterocks 19:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! Hey, Cc. Nothing much, just being unproductive. Loads of homework, man. :P This was from Ace. Reply to me! 02:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hiiiiiii Itxlucy 06:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC)itxlucy Thanks for the double congrats. Much appreciated! --DevonAndersen 00:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks CC! for the congrats DevonAndersen 17:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, you're the best!! I just realized how small my iCarly talk page is. It's so hard to make friends here. ♥♥♥♥♥StraightACarlaay 20:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I don't even go on the iCarly chat anymore. It's so easy to get ignored/not noticed and it's hard to understand what people are talking about. And they barely talk about iCarly. :( StraightACarlaay 20:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Same. But I don't really use the chat that much anyway. :P StraightACarlaay 20:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate homework. >.< StraightACarlaay 20:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Homeworstk should be dead already. StraightACarlaay 20:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) If it were that easy, it'd already be dead since third grade. ;D I'm glad that I finished the miniscule amount of homework I had on Friday because I was alone in school and had nothing elso to do, but I hate the pressure of still having homework to do on Sunday. But I always do it cuz I'm a nerd. :P StraightACarlaay 20:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It happens to me 99% of the time. :o/ HATRED. StraightACarlaay 20:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. ;;;;;) Cc71, how did you come up with your username? StraightACarlaay 21:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Creative ;D I always envy people with summer birthdays. You can make beach parties and stuff. StraightACarlaay 21:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) True, and when your bday is in July, lots of friends are probably somewhere else in vacation. StraightACarlaay 21:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have a few stories on http://icarlyfanstories.wikia.com/ which you should check out. StraightACarlaay 21:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait, a fanfic account on what page? Haha, thanks again! xP ♥ StraightACarlaay 00:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for showing me those websites, hehe! (: What's your username again? StraightACarlaay 19:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cc! Thanks! And I know, we need to think of a collab idea. :) I'm glad you're my late-night homework companion, hahaha. :P Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 03:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Episode Survivor Hey, im gonna make an episode survivor game. just letting you know, as you asked me earlier. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 23:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe here. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Thanks Thanks. I love the reindeer too lol. How are you liking iCarly Wiki Christmas so far? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 20:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. You're on the Victorious wiki. In fact, I remember talking to you on my (now inactive) Victorious wiki account. Remember BadeBerry? I like the Christmas thing. I want to ask the admins if we could have a Christmas theme. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I created that account when I left this wiki and I sorta forgot about it when I returned. Haha thanks. You're epic too. If I do get the guts to ask the admins, I hope they don't scoff at the idea. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. In a lot of wikis, they just put the Christmas hat on the logo like this one http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/. I was thinking we could change the color of this wiki from pink to red and then make the links green. We could also add some Christmas decor on the main page. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of changing my signature to Merry Christmas too and then putting a penguin gif that would link to my talk page when clicked but I'm lazy to do it lol [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just realized I still have to work on the Chizz Weekly. *groans* I hate it how some people don't even hand it their articles. Might have to get new people if this keeps up. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, somebodycool was asking me about my format but he said it's too complicated for him and he's doing a simpler one. Wait... by biweekly (twice a week) are you sure you didn't mean fortnightly (every 2 weeks). Did anyone else join his newspaper? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) IDK she probably is a girl. *notices JB on her profile pic* O.O Yup, it's a girl. I see a lot of people are joining. Good for you guys. Hope it's a success. One major difference I see between this wiki and the Victorious Wiki is that people on the Victorious wiki talk on blogs (i.e. Off-Topic Blogs) mainly rather than on chat. I like that system better. I always feel so left out on chat since a few people tend to control the conversation and everything goes so quickly. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You're kidding me right. It says it on her profile. I fail (again) xP. Maybe I should bring back BadeBerry. Hmmm... Thanks. I like the first issue better though because I think we had better content. I want to start something interesting and engaging in the Chizz Weekly but I can't think of anything. -.- [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Hey. I love your new sig. It looks amazing. Nothing much. Just working on a wiki that I administrate and reading the new chat policies. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 20:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Although you're the only one who wrote on my talk page, I somehow forgot to answer your message! :o Haha. Well back 3 two wikis! =D S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 23:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: TCW Subs I've been pretty lazy with subs :P And about the heading thing, I always thought people would be annoyed if I put a new heading everytime for spamming up their talk page. I guess not LOL. BTW of you have any more suggestions, leave them here: www.formspring.me/thechizzweekly [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 22:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You have a point :P AND YES FORMSPRING! [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. I'm not as excited for the holidays as usual but hopefully that will change when I start watching more holiday specials xD. I just can't wait for winter break so I can sleep for half of the day. It's also give me time to work on my profile. Only thing is that I have this stupid project to do that has to be in before break but it requires drawing and I can't draw! Ughh..school sucks -.- [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL thanks but I want to try to simplify the design of my profile and add more stuff that reflects me because I still have the bio from MirandaCosgrove21 O.o. Oh and since we're talking about Christmas, were you at Christmas Eve partaay last night? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) No, not really xD. EpicFork isn't all random and weird like MC21 was. Yeah, there was a party last night. Sorry you missed it but there's apparently a New Year's Eve one on the 29th from 5:30 to 6:30 so maybe you could come to that one. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea what time zone those times are on? I asked her but she didn't reply yet. You can see the blog here. It's another one of the off-topic things of this wiki is doing. I honestly don't even remember the last time we actually talked about iCarly O_O [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ikr? This is more of a Chat wiki than an iCarly wiki. I mean people can argue that it's because there aren't any new eps but I heard that last year people were still really excited about iCarly during the dryspell. I know some people on this wiki think iCarly's going downhill and personally I'm not sure. I thought iLMM was the best episode ever and iLY was pretty cute too but if anything, I think the long waits are killing it for me. But I don't understand why the dryspell is so bad this year than it was last year. It's the same amount of time to wait. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I came to the Victorious wiki in October. I became too fed up with all of the chat cliques. Not to say Victorious wiki doesn't have it's own set of cliques and queen bees but everybody knew each other there and everybody seemed to get noticied. But most of all, PEOPLE TALKED ABOUT VICTORIOUS THERE. And about iCarly, I agree with your points there. If it aired every other week, iCarly would be more consistent and wouldn't be decreasing in viewers. I also feel that Seddie was a little rushed and that a lot of information was left out. Some of Sam & Freddie's actions also seemed a little OOC to me. Now about this wiki, I know that editing has statistically gone up but it's honestly four or five people edit a lot. So editing has not gone up IMO. Also, I long for another iCarly blog. Those were always so interesting. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL I lack the talent to make an iCarly blog. It probably suck. Anyways, I'm so proud of myself. I have began to expand my TV taste to include Glee and the Big Bang Theory. Hopefully, the break will allow to watch more episodes to see if I actually like them. :D [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8 link here is the link to the blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/A_Tribute_to_MightySeddieWarrior What size dress do you wear? Ten. Why? 02:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC)